Lunatone
|} Lunatone (Japanese: ルナトーン Lunatone) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Lunatone is a cream-colored, rock Pokémon with a crescent moon shape. In the center of the crescent is a pointed, beak-like structure. It has deep-set, red eyes, which can cause paralyzing fear or induce sleep. It lives in , and becomes active under a full moon. The moon increases its power, and its health is tied to the lunar phases. Using its psychic powers, Lunatone floats through the air. It was first discovered at the site of a meteor crash. In the anime Major appearances Liza's Lunatone A appeared under the ownership of Liza in It's Still Rocket Roll to Me! and Solid as a Solrock. Other Lunatone first appeared in the main series in Crazy as a Lunatone. A pair of thieves calling themselves the Pokémon Mystery Club was after it due to wanting to get their hands on another outer-space Pokémon. Minor appearances Lunatone made its debut in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Lunatone appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Lunatone belonging to a appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . An engraving of a Lunatone appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend!. A Lunatone appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Manabu used a Lunatone in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga As in the games, one of Liza's main Pokémon is a Lunatone that the twins use in conjunction with in Double Battles. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Lunatone is the symbol of the Phobos Battalion. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Giant Chasm}} and , Giant Chasm}} |area= }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Cave ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Phobosphere, Endless Level 7, Forever Level 7, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon, Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert (Capsule Cage)}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Event: }} |area=Silver Isles: Foggy Crags (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Lunatone|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Lunatone}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Lunatone shares its with its counterpart . They are both known as the Meteorite Pokémon. * Both Lunatone's and Solrock's stats mirror each other in perfect opposites. * In the "Items" section of the DP Official Guide Book, Lunatone's name is misspelled as ''Lunastone. Origin Lunatone is based on the , as well as a . Name origin Lunatone is a combination of luna (Latin for moon) and stone. In other languages and stone |fr=Séléroc|frmeaning=From |a Greek goddess of the moon}} and |es=Lunatone|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lunastein|demeaning=From luna and |it=Lunatone|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=루나톤 Lunatone|komeaning=Transliteration of its English and Japanese name |zh_cmn=月石 Yuèshí|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Moon stone" |hi=लूनाटोन Lunatone|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Liza's Lunatone External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Lunastein fr:Séléroc it:Lunatone ja:ルナトーン pl:Lunatone zh:月石